Forever
by Angelscribe
Summary: *COMPLETE*When Terry Gerin (Rhyno) has to leave his girlfriend behind due to work commitments, everything changes - forever. *alternative ending posted!*
1. Ch. 1

Author's note: Hey all! Just a quick note to say sorry this is a bit late considering the date mentioned in the story and a little rough round the edges. This has been floating around in my head for a while and I had to get it out of my system! By the way, anyone who has been reading my other story, "Never Play With Fire", apologies that it hasn't been updated, it will be soon - thanks for your lovely reviews so far. If you haven't been reading it - why not?!? Just kidding, LOL! Anyways, please R 'n' R, it would be much appreciated! And oh yeah - I don't own any of the wrestlers, but I do own Tammy. Now, on with the story!

1.

On a cold, wet February morning, the sound of raindrops drumming on the window intruded upon the silent tranquility of the sleeping figure in the large double bed. Shifting restlessly in her sleep, she snuggled further under the covers for warmth but failed to find any. Her long lashes flickered and she opened her emerald eyes, sleepily pushing dark red waves off her face and yawning. Still not fully awake and with a slight smile, caused by the recollection of the night's dream, playing on her lips, she turned onto her other side, only for her face to fall. The comforting fantasy woven by her dream was shattered and replaced by the harsh reality that she was still alone. 

It was just under two months since the last time she had seen her boyfriend, Terry, but it seemed like a lot longer. They had been together for over two years and while she accepted that travelling the country was an inevitable part of his job as a professional wrestler, she had not expected him to be sent as far as Japan or for so long. This was the longest they had been apart and she was finding it particularly difficult. Of course they had kept in almost constant contact through telephone and e-mail, but nothing could compensate for not having him with her. 

However, as she became more awake, she suddenly realised that this was not just any ordinary day. This was February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day, but, for her, more important was the fact that this was the day that Terry was coming home, and for two whole weeks. In fact, she had only a couple of hours in which to get ready and drive to the airport to meet him. Then they were going to drive far away from the city, to a holiday home belonging to her aunt, where she would have Terry all to herself with no worries about work or anything else for the two weeks. Well, one week, at least - then they would be joined by some of the other wrestlers with whom they were close friends; but she wouldn't mind that in the least as long as she was with Terry. 

***** 


	2. Ch. 2

2.

Terry Gerin was on the plane from Japan to New York, sitting in the window seat and drumming his fingers impatiently on the little tray in front of him. Beside him Chris Irvine and Chris Benoit, who were also being allowed to go home having finished their promotions ahead of schedule, exchanged a look and smiled. 

"Hey, Terry, you might wanna knock that off. You're starting to make people nervous." pointed out Benoit. 

"Yeah, man. Unless you wanna head out there and try flapping your arms, you ain't gonna make this baby go any faster so you might as well try to relax." said Irvine with a grin. 

"If I miss my connecting flight, I'm not going to get home in time for Valentine's Day," he stressed, "And I promised I'd be there. I can't let Tammy down." 

"Plus, you just want to see her again." added Irvine. 

"Plus, I just REALLY want to see her again." nodded Terry in agreement, suddenly noticing the glances his two friends were exchanging, "Guess I've mentioned that once or twice, huh?" 

"Only about twenty or thirty times." shrugged Benoit casually. 

"Yeah, and that's just on this flight!" laughed Irvine. 

Terry smiled in spite of himself and then sighed, "I can't believe how much I've missed her ....." 

"Neither can we!" chorused his friends and they all laughed. 

Terry took the advice of his friends and tried to relax, finding his mind wandering back to when he first laid eyes on Tammy. He and some of the guys, his current fellow travellers included, had been out one night and ended up in a busy little bar and as soon as Terry had walked through the door, she had been directly in his line of vision. Wearing a simple strappy green dress which fell to just above her knees and, he had noticed later, matched exactly the striking colour of her eyes, she had been perched on a tall bar stool, talking animatedly with a friend whom Terry had barely noticed. About the object of his attention however, he noted every detail - the almost musical sound of her laughter, the way she absently toyed with her glass as she listened to her friend, the long lustrous red curls that toppled over her shoulders and fell halfway down her back, the sparkle of her eyes; everything. 

It was Scott Levy who had noticed him watching her and came to sit beside him at a table opposite the bar. 

"She's pretty." he had commented casually after a pause, waving in her general direction with his pint glass. 

"Pretty!" Terry had wanted to yell, "No, she's not; she's way beyond pretty - she's beautiful, stunning, not just PRETTY!" However, he merely nodded. 

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Scott had asked simply. 

Terry remembered looking at him like he had suddenly sprouted another head and laughing in disbelief, "Me? I wouldn't know what to say ....." 

"Most people find 'Hello' makes a good starting point." 

Following much advice and downright bullying from Scott, Terry had finally gathered enough courage to approach the girl. He had offered to buy her a drink and, much to his amazment, she had accepted. They had ended up talking for hours and just as her friends were getting ready to go, he had made a decision. 

"What would you say if ..... um, if I asked you to dinner?" he had asked hesitantly, suddenly becoming strangely interested in the floor. 

"ARE you asking me?" she had replied, raising an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Uh ..... yeah, I'm asking." he had nodded nervously. 

"Then I'm saying ..... yes!" she had smiled in return. 

Watching clouds pass by from the window seat of the plane, Terry had to smile at the memory. He didn't think he had ever been so relieved; though if anyone had suggested then that he and Tammy would still be together two years later, he would just have laughed out loud. And yet, they were, and nothing had changed. Of course Tammy's curls were gone as she had straightened her hair and it was now much shorter, hanging just past her shoulders, but she was as beautiful as ever and he, well, he was just Terry, but she didn't seem to have any complaints. Just thinking about her made Terry long to see her again and his mind drifted for a second time, this time to the last day he had seen her. 

Waking up warm and comfortable, just a few days after the New Year, with Tammy snuggled deep in his arms, Terry had never felt less like going to work. It was always hard to leave her, but knowing he would be away for practically two months made it even harder than usual. She had looked so peaceful, but having been warned that he was not under any circumstances to let her sleep in, Terry had reluctantly woken her with a kiss. 

"Morning, baby." he had whispered. 

"Can't be. Not already." she had mumbled sleepily without opening her eyes, merely wrapping her arms tight around his waist. 

"You could always give the airport a miss?" he had suggested, casually running a finger down her spine; his touch as light as a feather on her bare skin. She had shivered in response and pressed even closer to him, making him smile and relish the feel of her arms around him and her head resting on his chest.

She had sat up and wrapped herself in the sheets as his words sank in. "No chance!" she had said suddenly, but then she had stopped, pressing a hand to her head. 

"Tammy?" he had said in concern, sitting up himself, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine - just a little lightheaded. Guess I sat up too quickly. Honest, Terry, it's nothing; don't worry." 

Terry frowned at the memory; it had not been the first time something like that had happened, but she had insisted she was fine and had shown no further signs of illness that morning, laughing when he had suggested going to the doctor, although she had agreed to go if it continued. He supposed there was no point in worrying now - it had probably been nothing and anyway, he would soon be home to look after her. Even at that moment, the plane was beginning its descent into JFK airport. 

***** 


	3. Ch. 3

3.

With a sigh, Tammy pushed herself into a sitting position and finally climbed out of bed. She padded across the room in her pyjamas and bare feet to open the curtains. Although she had anxiously awaited Terry's return, she could not help feeling, as she stared blindly out of the window, that she should be happier. This was the day she had been waiting for the whole time Terry had been away - she felt she should be excited, overjoyed, but she had to admit that she was more nervous than anything else. 

Just then, the sound of the phone ringing broke through her reverie and she hurried to answer it. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, Tamara. It's Mom." 

"Oh, hey, Mom - how are you?" 

"I think I should be the one asking you that, but I'm fine. How are you feeling?" she asked anxiously. 

"Okay, I guess." she answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "But then I only just got up." 

"I feel awful going off on holiday and leaving you on your own, you know, dear? Are you sure you'll be all right?" 

"Of course, Mom; I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself. And besides, I won't be on my own - Terry comes home today, remember? Then we're going to Auntie Sue's and some of the others are joining us next week ....." 

"Well, yes." fussed her mother, "But it won't be the same as having family around ....." 

"Please, Mom," Tammy interrupted wearily, "I see where this is headed. I know we're not married, but Terry is family just the same - don't start today." 

"I'm sorry, dear, I won't say anything more. But I have to ask - have you had that little talk with Terry yet?" 

"No, Mom, I haven't. Not yet." 

"Don't you think you should?" 

"I will, soon." she said, beginning to feel a little impatient. 

"Well, okay. Anyway, your dad wants to talk to you. You make sure you look after yourself, Tamara." 

"I will." she said obediently, "Have a nice time." 

"Thank you, dear. Here's your dad." 

"Hello, sweetie - how's my little girl?" 

"Hi, Daddy. I'm fine." she said, smiling in spite of herself. 

"Good, good. Looking after yourself?" 

"Don't you start - you're as bad as Mom!" she exclaimed, hearing his deep answering laugh. 

"She just worries, Tammy. We both do. I know you want to spend time with Terry, but you should spend more time with us when he's away. I don't like to think of you rattling around that place on your own." 

"I just needed some time to think, Daddy. We'll come visit when you get back, okay?" she promised. 

"Okay, it's a deal. Princess, I've got to go now - your mother's panicking about where she left the tickets. I'll talk to you soon though - we'll call when we get settled in at the hotel." 

"Okay. Have a nice time." 

"Oh, we'll definitely try! You take care, you hear?" 

"I hear ya! Bye, Daddy." 

Tammy hung up the receiver and tilted her head back, drawing in a long, slow breath before making her way towards the bathroom. Stretching slightly, she caught sight of her reflection in the full length mirror of the wardrobe and stopped in her tracks. She had been wondering if she could put off her 'little talk' with Terry, as her mom had put it, at least until after Valentine's Day, but she was not going to be able to pull that off. If she knew Terry, they wouldn't be out of the airport before he'd be asking questions. She could see from the mirror that the changes would be enough for him to notice - she was slightly paler than usual and was beginning to show signs of tiredness. However, it was not these details which had forced her to lean against the wall for support as her knees suddenly became weak and a few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. As she had stretched her arms above her head, her pyjama top had risen up revealing a couple of inches of her stomach which, through its slight swell, served as a reminder of her cause for concern. 

She had not been feeling well for a few days before Terry had left and he had made her promise to go to see the doctor if she didn't get any better. She had duly promised and so, after holding out for a few weeks as her symptoms were sporadic and had not seemed serious, she went to the doctor who had told her she was pregnant. She had been stunned, but not as stunned as when he had told her she was almost two months along. At first she had just stared at him in disbelieving silence, but when he had gently asked if it was unplanned, she had laughed and then burst into tears. At twenty-four, she wasn't a naive school-girl, but she still felt that she wasn't ready to have a child; there was so much she still wanted to do. When she had recovered from the initial shock, she had felt excited, but her anxiety about how Terry would react had quickly taken over. 

While she knew he had a right to know, Tammy didn't think it was something she could tell him over the phone as it was not a subject which they had discussed with any seriousness and she had no idea how he would feel about it. Since she had found out, her rationality also seemed to have abandoned her. She had almost managed to convince herself that Terry would be horrified and would want nothing to do with her, even though deep down she knew he would never do that to her. Nonetheless, for two months she had been subjected to an emotional rollercoaster, alternately wishing she could talk to Terry in person and feeling terrified by the thought. As a result of going unanswered, her fears had escalated and she had found herself confiding in her parents as she had desperately needed to talk to someone. While they had offered support, making her feel a little better, Tammy could sense her mother was somewhat disappointed that she had not gotten married first. This, coupled with the fact that her mother also was not exactly approving of Terry and his job and subsequent travelling, had only served to increase her worries. 

As she leaned against the wall, Tammy slid slowly to the floor and buried her face in her hands. 

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed. 

She remained in that position for a few minutes, until her tears slowed and finally stopped. As she tried to get her breathing back under control, a wave of nausea washed over her and she groaned, struggling to her feet and only just making it to the bathroom in time. 

Having showered and dressed in loose fitting navy combat pants, a white T-shirt and baby blue v-neck sweater; Tammy felt a little better. Her stomach had stopped doing backflips and she had pulled herself together as much as she could. She was just pulling her long hair into a loose ponytail when the phone rang again. 

***** 


	4. Ch. 4

4.

When the plane finally touched down in JFK airport, Chris Benoit and Chris Irvine had about an hour to kill before they would have to catch a plane to Toronto. There they would split and head to Edmunton and Winnipeg respectively. However, Terry was having serious doubts that he was going to make his flight in time. 

As soon as he had claimed his baggage, he said goodbye hurriedly to his friends and then raced off. He found the check-in desk and rushed up to it only to be greeted by a "Sorry, sir, check-in is now closed." 

"No, you don't understand," he panicked, "I have to get home. My other flight was delayed ....." 

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's nothing we can do." 

"When's the next flight?" he asked anxiously. 

"I'm afraid we're fully booked for the next two days ....." 

"You have to be kidding me!" he gasped. 

"We could put you on standby for a cancellation, but we couldn't guarantee ....." 

Terry didn't hear the rest of the woman's statement as he turned away in despair, running a hand over his hair. 

"This can't be happening!" he groaned. 

Meanwhile, Chris Benoit and Chris Irvine had made their way to get some coffee and were sitting at a little table when Benoit happened to look up. 

"Oh shit!" he said, nudging Irvine and pointing across the airport. 

Irvine followed the direction of his finger and shook his head, "Poor guy!" he sympathised, "He looks gutted. I'll go get him a coffee." 

"If you ask me, he'll want something a hell of a lot stronger than coffee!" 

Terry spotted his friends and slowly made his way towards them, dropping into the chair Benoit had pulled up for him. 

"Missed it." he explained flatly, placing his folded arms on top of the table and laying his head on them miserably. 

Irvine returned and set a coffee in front of him. 

"Hard luck, man, that really sucks. What are you going to do?" he asked. 

"I have no idea." he said, "If it was just me, it wouldn't matter, but ..... I promised Tammy." 

"She'll understand it's not your fault." said Irvine. 

"I know but she sounded a bit odd on the phone last time I talked to her, I'm worried about her." said Terry, taking a gulp of his coffee and standing up, "I'd better go call her, she's expecting to meet me at the airport." 

Benoit frowned as he watched Terry move away to a quiet corner and pull out his mobile, seeing him quickly dial the number and take a deep breath. 

"Come on," he said, hauling Irvine off his seat, "Quick, I've got an idea." 

***** 


	5. Ch. 5

5.

Tammy glanced at her watch as she picked up the receiver, anxious that she should not be late in getting to the airport. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tammy, it's me." came the familiar voice.

"Amy! Hi, how's it going? Where are you?" exclaimed Tammy, glad to hear from her friend.

"I'm good; I'm just about to leave the hotel and head for the airport." she answered, "I can't wait to get home."

"I'll bet." said Tammy, "You guys have all been working so hard lately, you'll be glad of the break."

"You are so right! Anyway, just thought I'd check we're still on for next week - just in case you've decided you want Terry all to yourself!"

Tammy couldn't help but laugh, "Tempting as that sounds, Aimes, it'll be good to catch up with you all! Besides, Terry and I will have a whole week to ourselves first."

"You got any big plans for tomorrow? Or do I not want to know?" Amy giggled.

"Amy! But no, no plans - I'll just be glad to have him home."

"You must miss him a lot, I dunno if I could cope if Matt wasn't with me." said Amy thoughtfully, "I guess we're lucky we get to travel together."

"Yeah, it has been hard." said Tammy, her voice wavering a little.

"Tammy? You okay, girl?" asked Amy, instantly picking up the sign that all was not well.

Tammy was quiet for a moment, struggling to keep her emotions in check. "God, I ..... There's so much to tell you, I wouldn't know where to start ..... I don't want you to miss your flight."

"I've got plenty of time," reassured Amy, "Anyway, I'm not hanging up 'til you tell me what's wrong - you've got me all worried now."

Taking a deep breath, Tammy just blurted out the truth, "I'm pregnant."

There was a moments silence and then a squeal of delight from the other end of the line, making Tammy jump and almost drop the phone.

"Tammy!" came the shriek, "God, you had me going for a minute there, I thought there was something WRONG - that's fantastic news!"

However, to Amy's dismay, her reaction was not shared by her friend who could only burst into tears.

"Tammy, what's wrong? You are okay, aren't you? You and the baby?" questioned Amy in consternation, fervently wishing she wasn't many miles away on the opposite end of a phoneline.

"Y-Yes." managed Tammy between sobs.

"Then what is it?" Amy asked, her confusion evident, "Isn't Terry pleased?"

"He ..... he doesn't k-know."

"Why the hell not?" asked Amy, pausing suddenly, "Oh my God, it is HIS, isn't it?"

"What kind of question is THAT? Of course it's Terry's!" replied Tammy indignantly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, but ..... I just don't see what the problem could be then."

"What if Terry doesn't want kids now? We've never talked about it; he might not be pleased ....."

"Tammy, Tammy, Tammy, is that all that's worrying you?" soothed Amy, "Honey, anyone can see Terry's crazy about you - I bet you he's thrilled. Even if this wasn't planned, he'll still be happy and he's definitely not the type to walk out on his responsibility."

"I know." sighed Tammy, "That's the stupid thing - I know I'm being completely irrational, I just ..... I couldn't tell him over the phone and I really needed to talk to him properly, but I couldn't and everything just kept going round in my head - all these awful scenarios ....."

"I suppose it's understandable," said Amy knowingly, "Your hormones are probably all over the place, but you need to stop worrying - it's not good for you or the baby."

"Yes, Mom!" said Tammy, managing a little laugh.

"You can laugh all you want, missy, but I'm serious! Talk to Terry as soon as he gets home. When are you expecting him back?"

"I'm going to the airport soon."

"There you go then; you'll feel so much better once you talk to him and find out he's over the moon! By the way, how many weeks gone are you?" added Amy curiously.

"Almost three months."

"Three MONTHS!" squealed Amy in shock, "When did you find out?"

"About a month ago."

"Hey! I've been on the phone with you since then and you didn't say a word!"

"Well, I didn't want to tell anyone until I'd told Terry, but then I needed to talk to someone so I told my parents a couple of weeks ago and now I'm telling you."

"In that case, I'm honoured." said Amy, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone else - not even Matt!"

"Thanks, Amy, I feel so much better having talked to you."

"Glad I could help. Now go see Terry - that's an order!" laughed Amy, "I'll see you both next week."

"See you then!" agreed Tammy, more cheerful than she had felt in a while.

She had literally just set the phone down when it rang again and she groaned loudly. She glanced at her watch and considered not answering the call, but something drew her hand back down and she picked up the receiver.

*****


	6. Ch. 6

6.

Terry tried and tried to call Tammy only to find the line engaged and slammed the palm of his hand against the wall in frustration. Just as he was about to give up, he redialled one more time and was rewarded with the sound of ringing.

"Hello?" came the welcome sound of Tammy's voice and Terry's shoulders sagged with relief.

"Hey, baby, it's me." he said, smiling at her response - she sounded happy to hear from him.

"Terry! I didn't expect you to call, I was just about to head to the airport. Where are you?" she exclaimed.

He sighed and reluctantly began to explain the situation. "Well, I am at AN airport - JFK."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"My flight here was delayed and I missed my flight home. I am so sorry, darlin' ....." he began to apologise, but she cut him off.

"It's okay, honey." she said, but he could hear the disappointment in her voice and shook his head as she continued, "As long as you're okay. Don't worry, just get here when you can - better late than never, huh?"

"I really am sorry, Tammy. I don't know when I'm gonna make it home - the flights are full for the next couple of days ....." he trailed off, "I was really looking forward to seeing you today, I miss you."

"Oh, Terry, I miss you too." she replied quietly and this time he was sure there were tears in her voice.

Before he could say anything more, Terry noticed Benoit and Irvine hurrying towards him and covered the phone with his hand. "Uh, guys? Kinda busy right now ....."

"Trust me, you want to know about THIS!" grinned Irvine as Benoit held something in front of Terry's puzzled face.

"Keys?" frowned Terry, still bewildered by the whole thing.

"Car keys." explained Benoit, "There's a rental car out front - don't ask how we managed it, just go!"

"Are you serious?" Terry's face lit up, "How ....."

"No, really," warned Irvine, "DON'T ask."

"Give me a second, guys." said Terry, before speaking into his cell phone again. "Tammy? I'm on my way home - the guys found me a rental car. It'll take a while, but I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Drive carefully," said Tammy, "I'd rather have you home late and in one piece than not at all."

"I will." said Terry, listening to her reply and finding himself unable to stop a grin spreading across his face. "Love you too." he beamed before ending the call.

Irvine shook his head and turned to Benoit, "Don't you just wanna puke? What would the fans say if they knew Rhyno, the fearsome Man-Beast, was really just a love-sick puppy?" he laughed, dodging a good-natured punch from Terry.

"Thanks for this, guys." said Terry sincerely, "I really owe you big time - thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." said Benoit gruffly, "Don't you have somewhere you have to be?"

"Yep!" he beamed again happily, "You're both coming next week, aren't you?"

They both nodded and he gathered his luggage together. "See you then!"

The Chrises watched him hurry off and Irvine shook his head grimly.

"If you ever tell anyone I chatted up that skanky ho, you are a dead man." he threatened.

"Oh, come on, you were really getting into it; the bit about you being abandoned by your selfish wife and needing a car to go track her down 'for the sake of your ten kids'? Nice touch - real subtle."

"And you would have come up with something way better?"

"More believable anyway."

"Oh, shut the hell up! It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, that was one gullible chick." conceded Benoit with a grin, before gesturing after Terry, "But more importantly, that was one happy guy. Don't you think it was worth a little humiliation to know you did a very good deed?"

"You're only saying that 'cause you weren't the one who got humiliated! If she comes looking for me ....."

"I'll tell her you patched things up with your wife ..... 'for the sake of the ten kids'!" offered Benoit as he started to laugh again.

"Gee, you're a true friend!" retorted Irvine sarcastically, "Now, come on, before we end up missing our own flight!"

*****


	7. Ch. 7

7.

Hanging up the receiver, Tammy walked over to the window and looked out. It now seemed even stormier than before - the rain was streaming down the glass, making it difficult to see out, but she could tell that there were dark, thunderous clouds overhead and the already strong wind was picking up, becoming quite a gale. She hated to think of Terry driving such a long distance in these conditions and shivered involuntarily, wrapping her arms around herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Thoughtfully, she ran a hand over her abdomen and a little smile played across her lips - even though she would probably worry about him right up until the moment he arrived at the door, she knew she would be lying if she said she wasn't pleased he was on his way home. When she had thought he wasn't going to return for another couple of days, her heart had sank, but now everything was going to be just fine. She had been stupid to think even for a second that he wouldn't be happy - he loved her and she knew that. Even if he didn't tell her, which he did, little gestures made it obvious. She smiled as she remembered the morning he had left and how sweet he had been. She had been feeling unwell and he had been so concerned, making her breakfast and watching her like a hawk, thinking she hadn't noticed. She had been leading the way to the door as they were about to leave for the airport, but strong arms had slipped around her waist and gently but firmly prevented her from reaching the door.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he had whispered in her ear.

"Of course!" she had replied innocently, "At the airport."

"I mean a PROPER one." he had practically pouted.

"Ohhh!" she had nodded suggestively, "A PROPER one?"

Turning in his grasp, she had snaked her arms around his neck and leaned towards him. She had brushed his lips fleetingly with hers before deepening the kiss with excruciating slowness; running her tongue over his bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth to tease his own, then pulling away.

"Does that count?" she had asked mischieviously, hearing his moan of protest at her withdrawal.

"Better make sure." he had grinned in response, one hand sliding to the small of her back to press her closer as his lips claimed hers.

Tammy remembered wishing that moment didn't have to end, but all too soon, Terry had reluctantly broken the kiss.

"We should go. Are you sure you're feeling better?" he had asked.

"Well, that wasn't the best cure for lightheadedness ....." she had joked, but the look of concern on his face had made her stop. "Terry, I'm fine now." she had reassured him, "Now, lets go or you'll be late."

"Just promise me you'll go see a doctor, just to make sure everything's okay, if it happens again." he had begged.

She had laughed, but he had been insistent and she had duly promised. Now he would soon hear the result.

*****

In the car park in front of the airport, Terry found a black rental car waiting for him and he wasted no time in throwing his bags into the trunk before jumping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. While it was raining, the weather was nowhere near as bad as it was at home, and Terry made good progress. Although he couldn't wait to get home, he was careful to obey the speed limits and avoid taking changes - he knew Tammy was right, it would be better to be late than to be involved in a careless accident. 

After driving for many hours and covering quite some distance, Terry made quick stop to refuel and get some dinner as he hadn't eaten since early that morning; he detested the food they served on planes. Once back in the car, before he continued his journey again, he decided to give Tammy another call.

"Hi, Tammy," he said when she answered the phone, "It's me again."

"Hey, honey, I was just thinking about you - where are you now?"

"About halfway home, but that's only a guess. Just wanted to warn you, it could be the early hours of the morning before I arrive, so don't wait up for me."

"Like I could sleep!" she scoffed, "I can't wait to see you."

"Same here," he smiled, "Same here. Love you."

"Love you too, Terry. See you soon."

"Bye, baby."

As Terry drove closer and closer to home, the rain started to beat down more and more heavily and the wind grew stronger and stronger. He was also starting to get tired as it was very late. As a precaution, he wound the window down a little, the cold air keeping him focused on the road, and he turned up the radio. 

*****

Meanwhile, Tammy curled up on the couch in front of the television to wait for Terry. She had made herself a big mug of hot chocolate and she set it on the little table in front of her, grabbing the remote control and a cushion. Finding a channel she could watch, she settled herself comfortably in preparation for her long wait for Terry, in spite of what he had said. She had made up her mind that she was going to tell him her news as soon as he returned and she would not be happy until she had done exactly that. However, she was unable to concentrate on the programme and instead found herself unable to concentrate on the programme and instead couldn't help watching the clock until she eventually dozed off even though she had been determined to stay awake.

*****


	8. Ch. 8

8.

Humming along to the radio, Terry broke off to yawn loudly and check the time again. Finding it was well past midnight, he sighed and ran a hand across his eyes. When he had woken up that morning, he had not imagined for one second that he would spend the night anywhere other than by Tammy's side and yet, here he was - miles from home on a dark, lonely road. He had really been looking forward to getting home - the only good thing about leaving Tammy was that he always got a hell of a welcome on his return. Now, however, he was exhausted and would be content to fall asleep in the loving arms of his beautiful girlfriend - after all, there was always tomorrow.

Suddenly, over the sound of the radio, he could hear a fast approaching car and glanced in the rear-view mirror. Seeing a bright set of headlights bearing down on him at great speed, he pulled as far over to the side of the road as he could in order to give the speeding car plenty of room to pass.

"Fucking idiot!" Terry glared as he realised the other driver was not only travelling at well over the legal limit in hazardous conditions, but that he was also paying little attention to the road ahead as he was talking on his cell phone, which was jammed between his shoulder and his ear, and he was also trying to light a cigarette at the same time.

"Now that's a guy who really has a death wish." muttered Terry, glad when the taillights of the car vanished into the distance.

Putting all thought of the incident out of his head, Terry continued his journey, now in its final stages. He reckoned another couple of hours would be all it would take and then he would be home, and it would all have been worthwhile. As he tried to calculate exactly how much further he had to go, he came to a dangerous bend in the road and, although he was a careful driver, he was unprepared for the sight which greeted him. If more time had been available to him, Terry would have realised that the reckless driver who had overtaken him had been unable to control his car as he sped round the corner and, as a result, the car had overturned and was now almost completely blocking the road. As it was, Terry could only swear and slam his foot on the brake. He tried desperately to swerve, but there was nowhere for him to go and at best he could only avoid hitting the obstruction head on. With the noise of tyres squealing on the wet road, the metallic sounding crash of the impact, the grinding sound of twisting metal and the shattering of glass filling his ears, Terry's last coherent thought was of Tammy. Then, everything faded into the comforting blackness of the night.

*****


	9. Ch. 9

9.

Much later, Tammy awoke, cold and confused as to what she was doing on the couch. Remembering what had happened, she glanced at the clock and frowned; it was almost morning and Terry should have returned by now. Stretching, she padded into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and it was as she was waiting for the kettle to boil that she heard the phone ring. She ran into the living room to answer it, hoping it was Terry but that he had not been delayed again.

"Hello?" she asked expectantly, "Terry?"

However, she did not recognise the voice and the question which was posed to her instantly made warning bells ring in her head.

"Yes, I know Terry Gerin - he's my boyfriend." she said anxiously, "Who is this?..... Yes, I'm Tammy. How do you know my name? ..... Hospital?" Tammy gasped and a shaky hand pressed to her stomach, "An accident! Oh my God, is he okay? .....Oh please, God, don't let anything happen to him ..... I'm on my way."

Blinded by tears, Tammy didn't give them a chance to fall but dashed the back of her hand across her eyes and frantically tried to gather her wits.

"Car keys," she thought automatically, rumaging haphazardly around various places she thought they might be. Considering the state she was in, it was a miracle that she found the keys, but eventually she did and, within minutes, she was running out of the house and jumping into her car. Paying no heed to the warnings she herself had given to Terry, she broke just about every traffic law created and, luckily for her, arrived at the hospital in record time and in one piece.

Oblivious to the storm howling around her, Tammy ran through the carpark and into the hospital, shaking her damp hair, which had fallen from its ponytail, back from her face. She made her way to the reception area and before she could speak, the receptionist took one look at her pale face and flushed cheeks and hurried from the desk.

"Do you need a doctor, Miss?" she questioned anxiously, "Maybe you should sit down?"

"No, no," explained Tammy quickly, "It's not me - I'm looking for my boyfriend, Terry Gerin. Someone rang me and told me that he had been in a car accident and was brought here."

"I'll just check for you."

The receptionist returned to her position in front of a computer screen and after a brief pause, looked up at Tammy with sudden sympathy.

"I'll just go get a doctor to speak to you." she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Can't I see Terry?" begged Tammy, "Where is he?"

"I'm afraid not. Please, just hold on and the doctor will be here in a minute."

Although it seemed like a long time to Tammy, the receptionist was as good as her word and soon a womn in a long white doctor's coat approached her.

"You must be Tammy." she smiled gravely.

"That's right. Please, can you tell me how Terry is?"

"Perhaps we should go to my office." suggested the doctor, "If you follow me, we can have a little chat about your boyfriend's condition."

Icy fingers of dread clutched at Tammy's heart as she silently followed the doctor, knowing that it must be serious. In a daze, she took the seat which was offered to her and sat ridgidly, staring straight ahead. There was a pause and then she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, making her start and look up. The doctor was handing her something which it took her a moment to recognise - it was Terry's leather jacket. Tears filled her eyes at the sight of it and she took it, holding it close to her and inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of Terry's aftershave mingling with the smell of the leather.

"I thought you might like to hold onto that for safe keeping." said the doctor. "Now, when he was brought here, Terry was shifting in and out of consciousness; we caught your name, but after that he remained unconscious until he was taken up to surgery ....."

"Surgery!" cut in Tammy, looking stricken.

"I'm afraid so." confirmed the doctor, "Terry sustained some very serious internal injuries and ..... I'm going to be perfectly honest with you here - he was lucky to survive the surgery as there were unforseen complications."

Tammy tightened her grip on his jacket and bit her lip, frantically trying to blink back tears and only succeeding briefly.

"B-But he did, right? So now he'll be okay?" she tried, her voice taking on a pleading tone as she desperately searched for confirmation, tears running down her cheeks.

"We'll have to wait and see." the doctor said apologetically, "I wish I could give you a definite answer - a positive one - but I can't. We have to hope for the best, but I have to tell you he's in a critical condition and the next twenty-four hours will be a real test ....."

"Oh, God." whispered Tammy, "Oh, God, this can't be happening - not to Terry."

"I'm so sorry, this must be an awful shock." said the doctor, handing her a box of tissues, "But I assure you, we are doing everything we can."

"Is he awake now?" she asked, trying to hold back a sob.

"He is conscious," said the doctor carefully, "And you can see him, but don't expect too much - he's recovering from surgery and in a lot of pain."

"I want to see him." she said determinedly, drying her eyes with her crumpled tissue and standing up.

"Of course." nodded the doctor.

*****


	10. Ch. 10

10.

Fresh tears fell as the doctor showed her to Terry's bedside in a private room and then left her alone. For a moment, Tammy stood frozen a little distance from the bed just taking in the scene in front of her. Terry lay propped up by pillows and surrounded by machines, motionless, his eyes closed and pain written all over his face, an oxygen mask covering his mouth.

"I can't do this." she panicked to herself, "I can't see him like this."

However, just then Terry opened his eyes and looked straight at her. She saw that, although he was still drowsy from the aenesthetic, he was trying to say her name and that broke the spell which had rooted her to the spot. Moving to his side, she sat down on a chair, pulling it close, and took his hand in hers.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay." she murmured, hoping she sounded more convincing to him than she did even to her own ears.

"Tammy," he managed, his voice barely more than a whisper, as he tried to take off his oxygen mask.

"Shhh, Terry." she soothed, "You don't have to say anything; you have to keep that on ....."

"S-Sorry ....." he tried, even as she tried to replace the mask.

"What? You don't have to apologise - this isn't your fault. You just concentrate on getting better."

Once more, he pulled the mask away and spoke haltingly, "So m-much ..... I need to tell ...... y-you."

"Well, there'll be plenty of time once you're feeling a bit better." she said, ignoring the pleading look he was giving her, "You need to rest now ......"

"Please, Tammy," he said desperately, gasping with pain, "We b-both ..... know ....."

"Don't, Terry." she begged, pulling her hand free from his and covering her face, her shoulders shaking with the effort of holding back her sobs. "Don't talk like that - I need you."

Not without some difficulty, Terry reached out with one hand and cupped her cheek, gently brushing her tears away with his thumb.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Then don't leave me." she pleaded.

He tried to answer, but a wave of pain overtook him and he squeezed his eyes closed tightly and tried to keep from crying out.

"Terry? Do you need me to get someone?" Tammy asked frantically, but he shook his head stubbornly. In a minute his gaze was focused on her again and he spoke softly.

"I ..... I don't w-want to ..... leave you - I wanted ..... WANT to spend the rest of my ..... life with y-you. Didn't think that w-would be so ..... so short." he tried to smile, but it barely reached his lips, never mind his eyes. "Was thinking 'bout t-that when ..... I got your p-present."

"The only present I need is for you to get better."

"J-Jacket pocket." he insisted.

Humouring him for the moment, she searched in the pockets of his jacketuntil her hand closed on something small and she drew out a little dark blue box. She looked up at him slowly, realisation dawning in her eyes, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Aren't you going t-to open it?" asked Terry.

Opening the box, Tammy saw the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen and gasped aloud. The large solitaire diamond was set in a band of white gold and sparkled from its resting place amongst the velvet.

"Oh, God; Terry, it's gorgeous!" she said sounding stunned.

She admired the ring for a moment, but seemed distracted, as if she was really considering something else.

"Isn't there something you're supposed to say?" she asked, trying to hand him the box.

"I can't ..... Not n-now." he said sadly, "Just wanted y-you to know ..... how much I love you."

"You can't give up all hope." she said with new determination, "I've got a surprise of my own and it's a damn good reason for you to at least try."

"Tammy," he tried weakly to reason with her, "I can't ask you ..... something like t-that, knowing I won't b-be able to see it t-through."

"If you don't love me ....."

He saw the tears springing into her eyes again and knew he wouldn't be able to refuse her for long.

"That's not f-fair, Tammy." he whispered, "It's BECAUSE I love you that I c-can't."

She lowered her head as tears fell steadily; she knew and understood his reason, but it seemed so final and she couldn't hold back her emotion, especially as she still had to find away to break her own news.

"Tammy," tried Terry, thinking he had really hurt her.

When there was no reply, he ignored the pain caused by the slightest movement and lifted her left hand.

"Tammy, will you ..... marry me?" he asked quietly, sliding the ring onto her fourth finger.

Although she nodded, her only words were a plea for him to stay with her instaed of a mere affirmative and sobs now racked her body. Greatly worried about her, Terry completely forgot his own injuries and reached out to tilt her head up so she would meet his gaze. However, Tammy caught his hand in both of hers and pressed it, palm downwards, to her stomach. Even before she could speak, he felt the slight change in her slim figure and she heard his sharp intake of breath as he guessed what she was trying to tell him.

"That's why you can't give up." she managed between sobs, "I'm pregnant, Terry; I'm pregnant and I can't do this on my own."

It was only then that she would meet his gaze and for a second she saw a flash of joy in his dark brown eyes, but they were quickly clouded by sorrow and then filled with tears at the thought of everything he stood to miss out on.

"My baby ....." he murmured, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, "Oh, Tammy, darlin' ..... come here."

Not caring about anything else, he held his arms out to her and she slipped onto the bed beside him and into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. In spite of the fact that what little remained of his energy was rapidly draining away, he concentrated on trying to comfort Tammy. With one hand resting on her stomach and the other lightly stroking her hair, he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." he murmured, his voice breaking, "B-Both of you."

*****


	11. Ch. 11

11.

Eventually Tammy's tears subsided and she realised that she must be hurting Terry. She tried to carefully sit up, but he held her back.

"Stay." said Terry simply.

"I don't want to hurt you." she explained.

"You couldn't." he answered, though the truth was that he had never suffered so much pain in his life before. However, not for anything in the world would have had her move now. "How long?" he asked, looking at her stomach in wonder.

Following his gaze, she knew what he meant and covered his hand with hers, "I'm three months pregnant."

His eyes widened and he seemed lost for words for a moment.

"Did ..... did you know?" he asked.

Tammy shook her head, "I had no idea. I only found out a few weeks ago - I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't on the phone ....."

"It's okay," he soothed, "I understand." He gave a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, his own despair showing through. "I can't believe I could have ..... I could have been a d-dad ....."

"You ARE." said Tammy firmly, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek with trembling lips.

"But I won't get to s-see ..... my ..... OUR baby." he said in disconsolation, "Or know if it's ...... a girl or a b-boy."

He turned away, trying to hide his grief, and it was Tammy's turn to try to be the strong one. She wrapped gentle arms around him and just held him; she knew she had no words to comfort him and could only hope he knew she would be there for him, no matter what happened.

"I love you so much, Terry." she whispered, "I'll always love you."

Suddenly, a light tap came at the door and the doctor peeked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but another doctor would like to take a look at Terry and then the police would like a word."

"The police!" exclaimed Tammy, standing up, "An interrogation is hardly what he needs ....."

"It's o-okay, Tammy." he said placatingly, before wearily replacing his mask.

"No, it's not!" she argued.

"Under normal circumstances, we would not allow it." informed the doctor, "However, they are hoping to press charges against the other party involved in the crash - he failed a breathilizer test."

"He was drunk!" gasped Tammy, "And he wasn't injured?"

"Broken arm, minor injuries - he got off lightly." said the doctor in disgust, "Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"It isn't." Tammy shook her head, "It's not fair."

The doctor came and took her arm, "Come on, dear, lets go get you a nice cup of coffee." she advised, "And you'll be back here in no time."

Tammy allowed herself to be led from the room, before turning to the doctor.

"Doctor ....." she began.

"Matthews." supplied the woman.

"Doctor Matthews, are you sure Terry is as badly hurt as you said? He was talking to me and he seemed ..... well, he didn't seem like he would ..... you know?"

The doctor heard the note of desperation in the redhead's voice and tried to explain gently. "He is a strong guy and, if you don't mind me saying so, quite stubborn! He doesn't like to admit he's in pain, but the surgery did take a lot out of him. Like I said, the test is the next day or so. I don't mean to upset you, I just don't want to raise your hopes too high too soon. Don't give up hope, but don't be under any false illusions about how serious his condition is."

"I understand." nodded Tammy sadly, "I just never thought I'd have to tell him like that."

"Tell him what?" Doctor Matthews asked, having seen how upset both her patient and this young woman had been.

"He's been away for two months, working, and while he was gone I found out I'm pregnant." Tammy explained.

Unsure of how to respond under the circumstances, the doctor made no immediate reply. After a long pause, she placed a comforting hand on the young woman's arm.

"I'm sorry this accident had to happen at a time when the two of you should be celebrating, but I'd still like to offer you both my congratulations."

With mixed emotions, Tammy thanked the doctor, but her attention was quickly diverted by an angry outburst in the reception area. Glancing in the direction the noise was coming from, Tammy saw a young man in a dark and obviously expensive suit, his tie loosened, shirt sleeves rolled up and his jacket swung over one shoulder, arguing with two police officers in uniform.

"Lemme go!" he was shouting, "You probably rigged that test!"

Tammy realised from the way he was swaying from side to side and slurring his words that he was drunk and, suddenly suspicious, she moved closer to get a better look. Then she saw the cast on his arm which had not even fully set and cast her mind back to the words of the doctor, a shadow crossing her face.

"That's him, isn't it?" she asked the doctor, "The one who's responsible for all this?"

"I don't think you should ....."

But the doctor's reluctance to answer told Tammy everything she needed to know and she headed straight for the cause of the disturbance.

"I hope you can live with yourself." she stated, interrupting one of the police officers mid-speech.

"Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed in surprise, his gaze roving warily over the now fiery redhead in front of him whose eyes, although a little red and swollen, were blazing with anger.

However, before she could reply, he turned away and adressed the police officers again.

"Listen, you don't understand ..... surely I can't have been that far over the limit? ..... I swear it'll never happen again. If I get charged, I'll lose my license, my JOB, everything ....."

"EVERYTHING!" Tammy laughed bitterly, "You have no idea, do you? So what if you lose your job? Doesn't look like you'll starve any time soon. So what if you lose your license? Take the bus!"

"You have no right to judge me - this has nothing to do with you!" he snapped.

"I WISH!" Tammy yelled, making him actually take a step back. "I'm sorry if I seem unsympathetic, but if anyone's entitled to judge you, it sure as hell is ME! It's thanks to you my boyfriend ....." she broke off and then quickly corrected herself, "..... my fiancé is lying in a hospital bed. He could DIE because of you ....."

"What?" the man looked stunned, "Someone ..... someone else was hurt? I didn't know ..... I swear I didn't know ....."

"You're complaining about losing a job - I could lose something far more important than ANY job; I could lose the person I LOVE." she said, her voice wavering a little.

She noticed an expression which mixed disbelief and fear with shock cross the young man's face and he began to shake. Awkwardly due to the cast on his arm, he tried to find his packet of cigarettes in his jacket pocket. With great difficulty, he managed to finally place a cigarette between his trembling lips and, after many attempts, he lit it. No sooner had he done so, however, than Tammy reached out and plucked it from his mouth, dropping it to the floor and crushing it violently beneath her foot.

"Don't smoke that in here!" she exclaimed in disgust, "Haven't you done enough damage without trying to give my baby cancer too?"

"Baby?" he frowned hesitantly, glancing around; but even as he did so, the sparkle of her engagement ring caught his attention as her left hand drifted to her stomach protectively and he shook his head. "Oh, God, no ....."

Tammy bit her lip and nodded, "Yes; so I may not only lose the man I love, but the father of my child." She could no longer hold back her tears and the man looked on in horror as she broke down. "Something for you to think about when you're scanning the job ads." she managed wryly as Doctor Matthews, who had allowed her to get some of her pent-up emotion off her chest, now hurried to her side.

"You must wish it was me - in that bed." the man said, covering his face with his hands, "I know I do."

Tammy pulled away from the doctor for a second and shook her head, tears staining her cheeks, "No, I don't really. I wish it wasn't Terry, but I couldn't wish anyone else there. I know that sounds like a load of crap, but I'm not trying to look like a 'good' person - right now, I hate you; make no mistake about it, I hate you, I can't help it. But no matter what, you're someone's boyfriend, father, son, brother, whatever ..... I know how awful I feel, how sick to my stomach, and I couldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

Even though she had shown him a certain degree of compassion in her sincere answer, in not wishing him harm, Tammy could not have said anything else which would have crushed him so effectively, even though that was not her intention. With nothing else to say, she simply turned and left him with the two somewhat shocked police officers, to whom he offered no further resistence, instead slumping against the wall and tilting his head back in despair.

*****


	12. Ch. 12

12.

"Maybe we should go get that drink now?" suggested the doctor, putting an arm around Tammy's trembling shoulders.

"Maybe just some water." she agreed weakly.

"Okay, lets go to my office then."

The doctor led the way and, making sure Tammy sat down and sipped the glass of water, she looked at her carefully.

"How far along are you?" she questioned.

"Three months."

"Hmmm. And how are you feeling?"

Tammy raised an eyebrow, "Great!" she said sarcastically, but she quickly looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry, I knew what you meant but ......"

"Don't worry." reassured the doctor sympathetically, "I know what you must be going through. But this stress, in your condition ....."

"I know. And I appreciate the concern, but right now it can't be avoided."

The doctor nodded, "But if you begin to feel any physical problems, you let me know immediately. Is there anyone we call for you - someone to give you a bit of moral support?"

Tammy shook her head, "My parents are out of the country, on holiday ....."

"What about Terry's family? They should be notified ....."

"I don't know how to contact them and Terry probably wouldn't want you to - they basically abandoned him years ago. Long story and even I don't know a lot of it." Tammy informed her. "But wait a minute - there is someone you should probably call. He won't be able to get here, but he'll need to know."

"Who's that?"

"Vince McMahon - Terry's boss. He's the owner of the World Wrestling Federation; Terry's a pro wrestler."

"No wonder he's such a strong guy. I'm afraid I don't watch it myself, but I thought I heard one of the other staff say they recognised him."

"Well, Vince is in Japan doing promotional stuff with the company - that's where Terry was - but he'll want to know."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud beeping sound which made Tammy jump.

"Sorry." the doctor began to explain, "Pager - these things are curses." She glanced at the tiny device and frowned. "I've got to go - you can stay here until I come back ....."

"Can't I see Terry again?"

The doctor considered for a moment and nodded, "We'll go see if you can see him for a few minutes before the police are allowed in. Come on."

*****

Doctor Matthews made Tammy wait outside the door while she went to check with her collegues that it was okay for her to see Terry. Tammy waited anxiously in the corridor, pacing back and forth, until the doctor returned.

"You can see him, but only for a little while." the doctor said from the doorway, "And if you have a contact number for Mr. McMahon, I'll make sure he's informed of the situation."

Tammy produced her wallet from a pocket of her pants and searched for the piece of paper which Terry had given her with all the contact numbers she could possibly need. Relieved to find he had included Vince's number, she gave the piece of paper to the doctor who then ushered her into the room. Tammy hurried to Terry's side and then looked up at the doctor in shock.

"But ..... but he looked ..... he's worse, isn't he?" she whispered.

The doctor nodded gravely, taking her to one side, out of Terry's earshot. "I'm afraid the strain is taking its toll, but we're doing everything we can."

Tammy took a deep steadying breath and returned to the chair beside Terry's bed, looking down at him with a pained expression. He was now much paler and his breathing, even with the mask, was very shallow. His eyes were closed, but he was murmuring occasionally in pain. Tammy took his hand again, her thumb tracing small circles on the back. Unsure whether he could hear her or not, she spoke anyway in a low tone.

"Terry, you have to fight this, you don't have any other option. You can't leave me ..... you can't leave US. You're going to get better and things are going to be so good - we're going to be a family, all three of us, forever. So, don't let this beat you; not now, not ever." She gripped his fingers tightly and paused, trying to find the words to tell him how much he meant to her. "I love you." she said simply, those three little words saying everything she needed to say.

After a few minutes, Doctor Matthews looked into the room.

"We were able to reach Mr. McMahon, he's going to call shortly to speak to you but he gave a message - it'll probably mean something to you." she said, before referring to the note she had with her. "He's greatly saddened by the news and wishes he could be here, but Shane and ..... um, Steph, I think it was, have been dealing with any business over here and they're on their way. He also said he was sending orders for a car to pick up Amy ..... Dumas? She'll be coming straight here. He also told me to tell you all their prayers are with you both."

Grateful tears shone in Tammy's eyes; she knew that Vince could be strict and more than a little obsessed with the business side of things, but when it came to his wrestlers, his heart was in the right place.

"Amy's coming here?"

"It seems so - is she a friend?"

"She's one of my best friends, she's a wrestler too." explained Tammy.

"And Shane and Steph?"

"Vince's son and daughter, they're friends too."

"Well, I'm glad you'll have some support." smiled the doctor, "Now, I'll leave you for a few minutes more, okay?"

Tammy turned her attention back to Terry and managed a little smile, "Hear that, Terry? Everyone's thinking about you, they all want you to get better."

For a moment there was no response and Tammy did not really expected one. She sighed and in spite of the good news that her friend was coming, her heart sank again. She folded her arms on the edge of the bed and layed her head on top of them, closing her eyes for a moment. However, just then Terry opened his eyes slowly, his gaze roving round the room and finally lighting on Tammy. Although it took a lot of effort, he reached out and ran a hand over her silky hair, making her start and look up.

"Terry!" she exclaimed, "You're awake!"

He merely gave her the briefest of nods and motioned for her to come closer. She sat up and leaned closer so that she could hear him, even through the oxygen mask.

"Y-You ..... okay?" he managed weakly.

Tammy had to smile; that was so typical of Terry, always concerned about her no matter what state he was in himself.

"I'm fine, but I'd be a lot better if we could just go home." she answered, kissing his forehead, "Now, shh, you should rest."

"You ..... t-too."

She nodded and laid her head back down on her arms, feeling him stroke her hair again. Tammy didn't know it, but the doctor peeked into the room again; however, she knew that her patient's condition had degenerated and would not allow the police to question him and instead left them alone together.

*****


	13. Ch. 13

13.

It seemed to Tammy that time stood still as she stayed by Terry's side, comforted by the feel of his hand moving tenderly over her hair. For the first time that day she felt strangely at peace and smiled to herself, allowing herself to raise her hopes just for an instant - everything really was going to be okay. She barely registered the fact that Terry's hand slowed and then stopped, but when it slid to rest on the covers of the bed, she looked up. For a split second she wondered if he had fallen asleep, but the illusion was quickly shattered by the harsh, urgent beeping of one of the machines in the room.

In confusion, she stood up, looking around desperately. "What's going on? ..... Terry? ..... Terry! Oh, God, NO!"

In an instant, she was joined by a team of medical staff, including Doctor Matthews. She was jostled out of the way as she struggled to stay beside Terry, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, DO something!" she pleaded, "ANYTHING! You can't let this happen!"

"Tammy," said Doctor Matthews hurriedly, as the other doctors began working on Terry, "You shouldn't be in here - you should wait outside."

"No - I can't leave him!" she sobbed, trying to get past the doctor who grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Tammy, you have to wait outside. Let us do our job." she said firmly, steering her through the door.

Crying bitterly, Tammy was led out of the room, just as someone burst through the main door of the hospital and skidded to a halt to look around as if searching for someone. The newcomer was another redhead wearing baggy jeans and a fitted, cropped Team Xtreme t-shirt under a long, black leather jacket, her long hair flying out behind her as she glanced from side to side until she spotted the person she was looking for.

"Tammy!" came the yell and in seconds, Amy Dumas was beside her. "I came straight from the plane." she explained breathlessly, "I couldn't believe it when I heard - how is he?" It was only then that she realised Tammy was crying bitterly. "Tammy?"

"Amy, he's ..... he's not going to ....." Tammy couldn't bring herself to voice her worst fear, but Amy understood.

"Oh, no, Tammy; oh, God, no." murmured Amy, tears welling up in her own eyes as she held her arms out to her distraught friend who fell into her embrace. In disbelief, Amy rocked her gently back and forth as the two girls clung to each other tightly.

*****

Author's note: Firstly, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed for their lovely comments; I'm really blushing here! I also want to apologise for this part being so short - I have a ..... um, complication. I've got two possible endings to this story and, as I'm sure you can guess, one is happy, one is sad. I can't make up my mind which one to post, so thoughts on that would be much appreciated! Hopefully I'll manage to decide one way or another v. soon. Thanks for reading! 

Angel x 0:-)


	14. Ch. 14

Author's note: Well, I've made my very difficult decision but ...... you'll just have to read to find out! *G* I'm just evil like that!

14.

Tammy was sitting in Doctor Matthews' office with Amy, sobbing uncontrollably, as doctors were striving to save Terry's life. She had buried her face in her hands, but as soon as she heard the door open, her head flew up.

"How is he?" she demanded, then noticing the doctor's solemn face.

"I'm so sorry ....."

"Oh, please, not this ....." she whispered numbly.

"..... we did everything we could, but ....."

"No ....."

"..... I'm afraid his injuries were just too severe and we were unable to save him."

"NO! There has to be a mistake!" Tammy cried out, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I really am so very sorry, but Terry's gone."

Turning to Amy, who was also crying, Tammy was pulled into a hug which tried to comfort her, but she was too grief-stricken for anything to help. She laid her head on her friend's shoulder and cried as if her heart would break; and indeed it had.

*****

"Tammy? Tammy?" came a distorted but obviously concerned voice, which seemed to be coming from a great distance through a fog in order to reach the listener.

Tammy tried to answer, but found that she couldn't and that everything was dark. Her confusion over what was going on deepened when she realised she was lying on her back. She tried to sit up, but found herself gently being pushed back down onto something soft. Managing to open her eyes, the fog cleared and she found two pairs of anxious eyes looking down at her intently.

"Wha-what's going on?" she finally asked, surprised to hear how weak and shaky her voice sounded, "What happened?"

Suddenly, the memory of everything that had happened came flooding back to her and she tried with renewed vigour to sit up, a distraught look on her face.

"Terry! He's ..... Oh, God ....."

"What? Tammy, no!" Amy interrupted, eager to put her friend's fears to rest, guessing from her expression what she was thinking. "The doctors managed to resuscitate him, he's okay, honest."

For a moment, those watching thought she was going to faint, but Tammy steadied herself and leaned back against the pillows of the hospital bed on which she was lying.

"But, I thought ....."

"You blacked out." explained Doctor Matthews, answering her first question. "You must have been dreaming or something, because I promise you, Terry is still with us. He's not out of the woods yet, but we think he'll pull through - all the signs are positive."

"Oh, thank God!" said Tammy fervently, biting her lip to keep back tears, this time caused by a mixture of joy and relief. "I thought ..... I thought I'd lost him."

"We know, honey." soothed Amy, "We thought so too, but it's going to be okay now."

"I have to go to him."

"No, Tammy," said Amy firmly. "You've had a lot of stress and, like I told you before, it's not good for you or the baby. You're staying put."

"But ....."

"But nothing! Girl, you scared the hell outta me - nearly hitting the floor like that, and you're still way too pale to be running around! Terry would have a fit if he thought I'd let you get up when you're not well."

"I'm fine now, Amy." Tammy tried to convince her, but to no avail.

"You wouldn't get to see him yet anyway." informed Doctor Matthews, "He's being closely monitored; but if you rest now, you can see him the second he's allowed visitors."

"But only if you rest now." warned Amy.

Defeated, Tammy heaved a sigh and lay back down. However, although she was disappointed that she couldn't see he was okay for herself, she was somewhat comforted by the news that the doctors believed he would pull through. She knew that if anyone could beat this, it was her Terry - he was a fighter.

*****

It was a full three weeks before Terry was finally discharged from hospital; but, considering his injuries, he was lucky to be allowed home that soon. He had been in intensive care for a week, but after that, he had started to recover surprisingly quickly - a fact which the doctors put down to his high level of fitness before the accident.

At first, during those three weeks, Tammy barely left Terry's side. However, when it became apparent that he was unlikely to suffer further complications, she was persuaded to go home at night for some proper rest, given her condition. Nonetheless, she was always back at the hospital next morning, glad that she was a freelance reporter and didn't have to worry about work commitments. She was also lucky to have had plenty of support - Amy had been staying with her; Steph and Shane had visited often; and the wrestlers who were still in Japan, but had heard about the accident, rang at regular intervals to check on Terry's condition and offer their best wishes.

A few days before Terry had been discharged, Chris Irvine and Chris Benoit had arrived at the hospital, both men looking slightly shaken. Finding Tammy speaking to a doctor in the corridor, they had waited until the doctor had moved away before hurrying over to Tammy.

"Hi, guys!" she had smiled as they approached, "Did you two fly down here specially? That's really sweet."

"It was the least we could do." Benoit had said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Are you two okay?" she had inquired, wondering what was wrong.

"Dammit, Tammy - it should be us asking if you're okay!" Irvine had exclaimed, "I am so sorry this happened - we both are. If we hadn't hired that damn car, this might not have happened ....."

"Chris, don't be silly - and that goes for both of you! This was not down to you two; you did Terry a favour, you couldn't know this would happen." she had assured them, hugging them both warmly.

With their minds somewhat set at rest, they ad accepted when Tammy offered them the chance to pay Terry a visit. They had also tried to apologise to him, but he had brushed the issue aside just as quickly as Tammy had, changing the subject.

"Did Tammy tell you the news yet?" he had asked, with a smile.

"No - what news?" Benoit had asked.

"Well, I would tell you to keep your diaries free, but since there's no date yet, I won't bother!" Tammy had grinned in reponse, "But anyway, you've got a wedding to go to!"

"Oh wow - you guys got engaged! FINALLY!" Benoit had grinned, "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, congratulations - now we know why you were so anxious to get home, Terry!" Irvine had rightly guessed, "D'ya know, Tammy, he drove us crazy on the plane - he never stopped talking about you!"

"Glad to hear it!" she had giggled in response, before informing them that they had not yet been told all the news.

"There's more? Jeez, you'll be telling us you're pregnant next!" Irvine had laughed, stopping suddenly as he saw Terry beaming proudly. "Oh my God - you are, aren't you?"

Tammy had barely had time to nod when he had jumped from his seat and gently pushed her down onto it.

"Good grief! Here we are sitting down and you on your feet - why didn't you say something?" he had panicked.

"Calm down, Chris, I'm fine! Pregnant is not a code word for invalid - it's not like I'm going to give birth NOW!" she had laughed, receiving a kiss on each cheek, one from each of the guys.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Benoit had said, "We're really happy for you both."

"Hey, that's not fair - that's MY fiancée you two are kissing!" Terry had complained from his bed.

"Aww, are you feeling left out?" Tammy had teased; nonetheless getting up and moving to sit on the edge of his bed, kissing him lightly.

Suddenly she had winced, pressing a hand to her stomach, and Terry sat up as quickly as he could.

"Is something wrong, honey?" he had asked anxiously, but to his surprise, when she had looked up, there had been a smile on her face.

"It's okay." she had started to explain, "The baby just kicked!"

"Really? Can I ....."

"Of course!" She had taken his hand and placed it on her stomach, moving it a little until he jumped a little.

"You felt it?" she had smiled questioningly as he looked at her in wonder.

"I can't believe that's my baby in there." he had said, his voice filled with awe, "It's ..... amazing."

And Tammy could only agree.

"Terry, man, in one day you defy death, get engaged AND find out you're gonna be a dad - you sure don't believe in doing things by halves!" exclaimed Irvine, only to be nudged in the ribs by Benoit.

"Tactful as ever I see, Christopher." Benoit groaned, rolling his eyes while Terry and Tammy could only laugh.

"So when's the big day going to be?" he asked, ignoring Benoit.

"Lets just take these things one at a time, huh, Chris? It's not like we need to rush, we've got all the time in the world." smiled Tammy, resting her head on Terry's shoulder.

"Yeah," murmured Terry, lacing his fingers through hers, "Looks like we've got forever afterall."

"Forever." echoed Tammy happily, "I like the sound of that."

*****

*FIN*

Author's note: Well, this is the first fic I've ever finished - yay me! That doesn't actually sound too good, but when you consider it's only the second thing I've ever let anyone read ..... I'm not doing too bad! I've got an idea for a sequel to this but I'm not sure if I should do it - what do you guys think? Feedback much appreciated. 0:-) Angel 


	15. Alternative Ending

A/N: Even though I finished this fic a while back, the alternative ending has been pestering me so I thought I might as well type it up and post it - I'm curious to know which you guys prefer! Thanks for reading! O:-)

PS. I've posted the part from where the different ending picks up just so you know.

Forever's Gone.

Tammy was sitting in Doctor Matthews' office with Amy, sobbing uncontrollably, as doctors were striving to save Terry's life. She had buried her face in her hands, but as soon as she heard the door open, her head flew up.

"How is he?" she demanded, then noticing the doctor's solemn face.

"I'm so sorry ....."

"Oh, please, not this ....." she whispered numbly.

"..... we did everything we could, but ....."

"No ....."

"..... I'm afraid his injuries were just too severe and we were unable to save him."

"NO! There has to be a mistake!" Tammy cried out, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I really am so very sorry, but Terry's gone."

Turning to Amy, who was also crying, Tammy was pulled into a hug which tried to comfort her, but she was too grief-stricken for anything to help. She laid her head on her friend's shoulder and cried as if her heart would break; and indeed it had.

*****

For a long time, Tammy merely sat at her desk with a blank piece of paper in front of her and a pen in her hand, staring into space. She was surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper, most with nothing more than the standard opening of a letter on them. She had no idea where to start, no idea what would come out if she did. Frustrated by the fact that there was so much she wanted to say and yet she could put nothing on paper; all her skills as a journalist useless under circumstances like these, she sighed and threw down her pen, leaning over to switch on the radio. Folding her arms on the table, she laid her head on them and closed her eyes. She paid little attention to the music however, and instead was lost in her own thoughts until, suddenly, a song came on which made her sit up and take notice. It was not by a singer of whom she was a particular fan, neither was it a favourite song of hers; yet, in that instant, it took on a new significance and made her listen intently. 

_#/For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me/#  
_  
For Tammy, that song said everything that Terry meant to her, in a way she never could. She had been so completely absorbed by the lyrics, she had not even noticed the tears flowing freely down her cheeks onto her page. She simply listened until it was over and then switched off the radio, dried her eyes and grabbed a fresh piece of paper. Then she lifted her pen and began to write; words spilling onto the page just as tears flowed from her eyes. 

Dear Terry, 

Writing this letter has to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, knowing you'll never get to read it, but someone suggested it might help me to get everything out like this so I thought anything that helps is at least worth a try.

I know it's been a while now - three years, even if it doesn't really feel like it - but I'm still not coping too well. Everyone says it'll get better, but it takes time. Time, huh? How long are we talking? I know I'll never get over this, not really, and I'll never forget you - I don't want to. But, I thought things would get a little easier. To be honest, I think they're getting harder. I don't know how I'd cope without all the support - Amy, Nora, the Chrises, Scott, even the McMahons, they've all been fantastic. Sometimes though, even they aren't enough. At times I think Hope is the only thing keeping me ... well, alive. 

I wish you could see her, Terry, you'd be so proud of her and I know she'd love you. She's so like you, even now - she's got your smile and your eyes. She's got lots of "adopted" aunties and uncles now - lots of willing babysitters; but she's taken a particular shine to Chris Irvine - her "Unca Chrissy", as she calls him - the rest of the guys claim it's because they're the same mental age! It doesn't make up for you though - she started kindergarten recently and one day she came home and asked me what a daddy was and why she didn't have one. It broke my heart when I had to sit her down to do some explaining. (I found out later that she had asked Chris what a daddy was too and if he was hers - I don't think he knew what to say and just evaded the question; probably told her to ask me) I don't really know how much she understood, I'll probably have to do it all over again in a few years time. I told her all about you, showed her pictures too - I want her to know what a wonderful man her father was. I don't want her to think it's her fault - I told her you didn't want to leave and that even though you never saw her, you loved her very much and I think she understands that. I started to cry again when I said that, I tried not to but I couldn't help it. That's when I realised she must have understood at least some of what I said - she just climbed on to my knee for a cuddle and told me not to cry because you would be watching with the angels and wouldn't want me to be sad. I don't know what I'd do without her; she's all I've got now, the only part of you I can hold on to. I guess that's why I called her Hope, because that's what she is - my hope. 

Everything reminds me of you and sometimes it hurts so much I wonder how I'm going to survive. The thing that scares me is that sometimes the idea of not surviving doesn't seem so bad - at least I'd be with you. But then I think about Hope and I know that's just not an option - I have to be strong for her, I can't give up - no matter how much I want to. But do you know what's worse? Sometimes I do forget - in the morning, in that split second when I wake up, everything is perfect. In my sleep-clouded mind, we're together, we've got our beautiful little girl, and everything is just perfect. Then it hits me. And sometimes, I can't even believe that it's true - a door opens and I expect you to walk in, home from whatever part of the world you've been touring, with a smile and a kiss. The disappointment when it doesn't happen is almost unbearable. Stupid, huh? 

I can't help thinking of all the things you're missing out on - you didn't get to see Hope be born, and God knows I needed you then; you didn't get to see her take her first step, or hear her first word; you won't get to see her start school; you won't get to scare off her first boyfriend or teach her to drive; you won't give her away at her wedding ... And we miss out too - Hope will never really know you, no matter how much we tell her about you and I won't get to grow old with you. That's the thing that really gets me - I don't get to see you ever again or just talk to you the way I used to. Strange as it seems, the fact that we didn't get the chance to get married doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would - I mean, it hurts, but I don't need a piece of paper to know how I felt about you. How I still feel about you. But knowing that I don't get to show you just how much I love you or wake up knowing that I'm safe in your arms; that I don't get to feel your arms around me, or your lips on mine; that you'll never tell me you love me again ... 

I'm crying again now, but I need to keep going; need to get it out - it's not like I could stop, even if I wanted to. You always knew how I was feeling, even when I tried to hide it, and you always knew how to comfort me when I was upset. But what happens now? What do you do when the one person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry in the first place? This isn't fair, Terry - you were much too young to ... I hate even saying it ... leave me; at twenty-four, I was made a single parent and, to all intents and purposes, a widow. We should have had the best part of our lives still to come - with each other, and with Hope - we should have been a family. Why did this have to happen to us? This is the kind of thing you're supposed to hear about and shake your head and say how terrible it is, but it's not actually supposed to happen to you - we always think these things only happen to other people. I wish that was true. Probably not very charitable, but that's how I feel - I'd give anything to have you back. You meant everything to me, you were always there for me and now that you're not ... I don't know if I can cope. I have to somehow, for Hope, but ... I don't know if I can. 

I don't know how to end this so all I can say is that I miss you, Terry, and I think about you every day - I will never forget you. I love you with all my heart and I always will. 

All my love, forever, 

Tammy 

xox 

Laying her pen down, Tammy whispered into the silence, her voice choked with tears, as she slipped the engagement ring she still wore from her finger. 

"I love you, Terry." 

Laying the ring in the palm of her hand, she moved it slowly, making the diamond sparkle brightly in the light. After a long pause, she set it carefully on the table and reached to the back of her neck, flipping her hair over one shoulder, to undo the clasp of the chain which she wore. She slipped the ring onto the chain and put it back on, brushing the tears from her eyes and tucking the delicate necklace beneath her shirt, out of sight - not forgetting, or even just moving on, but merely trying to find a way to deal with the pain which she knew she would have to learn to live with. She then folded the letter carefully and placed it in an envelope, sealing it and scrawling Terry's name on the front. That letter would never be read by him, but instead it would be hidden inside her diary - not forgotten, but never looked upon again. She would never need to read it again, every single word would be imprinted in her memory and inscribed on her heart forever. 

*FIN*


End file.
